deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan (b. 11 August), more commonly known as Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, the siblings were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was initially described as a thickset and extremely mean-looking boy that had features much like the rest of his family: dark curly hair, big eyes, prominent brows and a fine-boned face. He was also freckled, dimpled and relatively muscular. However, he was also thought to possess a slightly more rough edge in comparison to his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty allegedly passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and very occasionally his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. His movements were usually erratic and and he suffered from sporadic facial tics that were mostly evident in his mouth and eyebrows. He was also shown to be slightly insecure about his height, given that he was much shorter than the other males in his family. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance began to suffer due to a lack of care for his appearance. Over the course of one summer he had developed dark circles under his eyes, accompanied by the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteroriated even further once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health in the complete background of his mind, his hair grew longer in length, he was unshaven, and he did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being a thin strike running down his left side like lightning. Some of these scars were masked by different tattoos, including an old Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his back and forearm. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area. After leaving Hogwarts he also lost all hearing in his left ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: * Duelling: * Physical strength and combat: * Non-verbal magic: * Alchemy: * Charms: * Quidditch: * Multilingualist: * Magical knowledge: * Apparition: * Art: * Acting: * Love: Possessions * First wand: Jamie's first wand was of unknown length, wood and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain he likely purchased it at age eleven from Ollivanders. It later broke during his brawl with his father, leading to the purchase of his second wand. * Second wand: Jamie's second wand was purchased from Ollivanders a few days after breaking his first. It was 10¾ inches long, made of blackthorn with a core of dragon heartstring. Blackthorn wood is said to be unusual, with the reputation of being best suited to a warrior; it is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. * Rings: * Owl: Relationships Family Parents Siblings Etymology James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * In his seventh year it was revealed that Jamie could not swim, a fact which Elliot Potter considers highly ironic as the Slytherin House is known for its correspondence to the element of water. Trivia Gallery Jamie.png Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png